


Шеф

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Christmas, Dean-language, Gen, Ghosts, Season/Series 14, Tired Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Сэм в самом деле всецело посвятил себя новой роли лидера. Может, даже чересчур посвятил, если спросите Дина.События фанфика слегка отклоняются от канона после s14e08: к этому Рождеству события финала середины сезона еще не произошли.Cover for see on: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/FJmP/mHMzXtjY3





	Шеф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108381) by [sweetheartdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/pseuds/sweetheartdean). 



В комнате с картой Дин находит хаос, похожий на боевые действия. Доска на колесиках придвинута к столу и покрыта булавками и бумажными вырезками. Сэм ссутулился над ноутом, барабаня по клавиатуре — волосы растрепаны, глаза обведены краснотой, и кофейник с тремя кружками рядом с ним оставляет мало простора для воображения. Воздух тяжелый, и даже рождественская елка, которую они установили по настоянию Джека, обсмотревшегося праздничной рекламы, выглядит какой-то поникшей и подмигивает синими огоньками никому конкретному.  
— И что это, мыслитель? — зевает Дин, подходя ближе, чтобы посмотреть через плечо Сэма. Сэм вздрагивает от его голоса и разворачивается навстречу. После пары секунд взгляда глаза в глаза он посылает Дину усталую улыбку.  
— Я искал дела. Поскольку сейчас у нас в личном составе до чертиков охотников, я хочу быть уверен, что у всех них есть работа. А для начинающего охотника может быть труднее собрать вместе показания свидетелей и знания, чем в самом деле убить тварь.  
Да уж, без базара, большинство этих ребят вырвались из постапокалиптических выжженных земель, и это особый тип: сперва бешено стреляют, а потом никогда не спрашивают.  
— Поэтому я встал раньше и сделал вот это, — Сэм указывает на доску. Дин наклоняется поближе, чтобы осмотреть ее. Все охеренно запутано и дико сложно прочитать, но он достаточно хорошо знает Сэмовы организаторские привычки, чтобы справиться. Мэри и Бобби около Невады по делу перевертыша. Донна охотится на драную башку в Огайо. Девицы из Сиу-Фоллз преследуют вервольфа. Кас и Джек работают с джинном.  
— А это что? Никто не взялся? — Дин указывает на булавку в Колорадо, с распечаткой насчет странных происшествий в местном океанариуме. Подозрительно не хватает бумажки с именем.  
— У меня больше дел, чем людей, так что пришлось кое-что отбросить. Там, похоже, недавно устроили новую небольшую музейную экспозицию, и я совершенно уверен, что в одном из экспонатов, куске затонувшего китобойного судна, есть призрак. Но никого не осталось, чтобы взять это дело.  
— Чувак, ты никого не забыл?  
Сэм осовело глядит на Дина.  
— Да? Я точно уверен, что распределил всех, кого должен. А разве нет?  
Он вытаскивает список охотников и начинает по второму разу перепроверять. Дин кладет руку на листок, скрывая его от взгляда Сэма.  
— Мы с тобой. У нас сейчас нет дела. Давай займемся этим ублюдочным убийцей Немо. {1}.  
Сэм опять глядит на Дина — в таком шоке, будто брат только что заново изобрел колесо, потом хмурится.  
— Э, нет, этот случай слишком простой для нас. Нам стоит передать его кому-нибудь неопытному в охоте и взять потяжелее. Дай я перераспределю... — Он тянется к булавкам на доске, но Дин ловит его за руку в воздухе.  
— Куда, ковбой. Ты уже позвонил всем, роздал их задания? — Сэм кивает. — Есть вероятность, что они или готовы, или уже выехали в эти точки. Так что бросай перетряхивать расстановку стульев и давай сами сделаем это как нефиг делать.  
— Класс, — отвечает Сэм тоном «ты, как всегда, прав, но я от этого не в восторге».  
— Но во-первых, ты должен поспать.  
Сэм отрицательно трясет головой.  
— Для этого я слишком нахлебался кофе.  
— Тогда хотя бы в душ.  
Против душа у Сэма не находится аргументов.  
Дин пытается поправить и приподнять повисшие лапы ёлочки, пока Сэма нет. Но все его священнодействия, напротив, только заставили ее выглядеть еще грустнее.  
Вот и новогодний настрой.

***

  
Семь часов до Колорадо — фигня по винчестерским стандартам вождения, но Сэм все равно успел довести Дина до белого каления. Кроме минут, затраченных на пережевывание своего салата «Кобб» {2} и картошки фри, Сэм не затыкался. Он бормотал под нос, набирая электронные письма, мычал, отправляя СМС-ки, и приговаривал вслух всякий раз, когда приходили звонки.  
И, зараза, часто же они приходили! Из-за них Дин даже не стал напрягаться прибавлять звук в стерео, потому что Сэм просто выключит его нафиг, как только его телефон снова взорвется своим назойливым «тра-ля-ля». Он сжимает зубы всю дорогу, пока Сэм играет в полевой офис, притворяясь большим и страшным ФБР-овским начальником или шеф-редактором The Mannford Reporter {3}, когда Сэм излагает кому-то процесс охоты на оборотня и так терпеливо объясняет разницу между вендиго и ругару, будто читает лекцию в детском саду.  
Всем и каждому нужен Сэм.  
— Ты прекрасно справляешься, Мэгги, — говорит он мягко. — Теперь нащупай тонкие струны внутри замка. Да, поворачивая отмычку. Вот так. Сейчас должно открыться.  
Дин до побеления пальцев сжимает рулевое колесо и не отрывает взгляда от длинной прямой трассы.  
— Так что, старик, насчет дела, куда мы едем...  
— У меня файлы здесь. Посмотрим на следующей остановке, хорошо? — Сэм отрывается от своего ноута ровно настолько, чтобы помахать в сторону Дина коричневой папкой с бумагами. — Здесь мои заметки, пара «синек» океанариума и приблизительный план действий. — Окей, Дин не один из Сэмовых желторотых охотничков, которых надо вести за ручку по всем пунктам «посолить и сжечь», но без разницы. Он не затеет драку с Сэмом из-за чего-то вот такого дурацкого. Раз работа сделана, кого колебёт, как она делалась?  
— Нам надо отрезать сигнализацию, и гладко проскользнем сквозь нее.  
— Ха. Гладко проскользнем. — Дин усмехается. — Допёр? Потому что призрак в корабле...  
— Секунду.  
Сэм поднимает ладонь, когда звонит телефон, и прислушивается, его указательный палец почти уперся в руку Дина.  
— Привет. Да, тебе надо окунуть клинок в кровь ягненка. — Брови Сэма взлетают, голос поднимается. — Погоди, что? Ты решил стать веганом? — Он трет лоб, переваривая информацию. — А, ну... поздравляю, Джек. Это реально крутое решение.  
— Веганом, чо, правда? Пацан много теряет, — начинает Дин. — Ничего не сравнится с хорошо сготовленной, сочной начинкой в бургере с такой хрустящей...  
Но Сэм шикает на него:  
— Заткнись. Нет, не ты, Джек. Эй, слушай, а ты не можешь попросить Каса окунуть клинок в кровь для тебя?  
Такое чувство, что требуются световые годы, чтобы добраться от одного мильного столба до другого. Дин скрипит зубами.  
— Чувак, ты не думаешь, что еще одна чашка кофе — уже лишок? — спрашивает он, когда они останавливаются в очереди к автомобильной закусочной. Сэм косится в кофейное меню, зажав смартфон между ухом и плечом.  
— Не, — отвечает он коротко, и это явно всё, что осталось на долю Дину после того, как Сэм кончил разговаривать со всеми остальными. — Мам, не будет странным пригласить Джоди на твой междусобойчик. Кто у нас здесь не пытался убить одного из своих друзей? Столько воды утекло. Тебе промыли мозги. Это случается и с лучшими из нас.  
Небо посерело, в воздухе холодает, но ни одной снежинки не видно.

***

  
Забираясь в заднее окно «Центрального океанариума», Дин понимает две вещи разом. Во-первых, пол реально хер знает какой жесткий, если свалиться на него с подоконника. Во-вторых, он уже слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
В здании воняет моющими химикатами. К стене прислонена швабра. Сэм уже внутри, он совершил восхождение первым. Лунный свет вырезает лицо Сэма в темноте — обеспокоенно наморщенный лоб, усталые глаза.  
Дин выхватывает фонарик оттуда, куда он намеревался укатиться, и цепляясь за стену, поднимается на ноги, искоса поглядывая в темноту. Он открывает дверь, ведущую в главный зал океанариума, заглядывает, осматривая его.  
— Берег чист, — бросает он в сторону Сэма и заходит внутрь. Его шаги эхом отдаются под высоким потолком, и всё хреново... ну ладно, ни хрена себе со всеми этими разноцветными рыбками в слабом свечении затемненных аквариумов. Дин останавливается перед одним, полным медуз, и наблюдает, как они парят и развевают щупальца, колыхаясь в темной воде.  
Один-единственный раз он был в океанариуме, с классом Бена. Он подписался сопровождать поездку после усиленных подталкиваний Лизы, которая состояла в родительском комитете и думала, что Дину будет полезно выбраться из дома. Это сопровождение преимущественно заключалось в выпасе стаи буйных детишек, и он провел больше времени, отлавливая разбегающуюся детвору, чем на самом деле наблюдая за рыбками.  
Дин придирчиво рассматривает афишу, обещающую веселые рождественские аттракционы. Не иначе, они показывают оленя Рудольфа Красный Нос в 4D-театре {4}. Сэм мигает, потирает переносицу и оглядывается по сторонам, словно только что понял, что они уже внутри, а не все еще в машине. Наверно, весь этот долбаный кофе наконец-то выветривается.  
— А... Дин, где распределительный щиток? Ты посмотрел в «синьках», что я тебе дал, да?  
— Ага. Держись, старик.  
Дин берет Сэма за плечо и направляет в нужную сторону через темные коридоры. Сэм вскрывает замок и отступает назад, подавляя зевок. Дин нетерпеливо распахивает тонкую дверцу.  
— Эй, посвети мне сюда, — он пихает локтем Сэму в ребро. Сэм шипит, но наклоняется ближе, подсвечивая фонариком телефона путаницу проводов внутри щитка. Дин достает кусачки и, мурлыча под нос, рассматривает, с какого начать. Он едва берется за первый, когда телефон Сэма снова начинает вибрировать у того в руках.  
— Хе. Невезучий день, правда? — говорит Сэм нервозно. Дин бросает взгляд на экран и не может опознать имя. Должно быть, чел — один из Сэмовых постап-охотничков.  
— Не бери, — бурчит Дин. — Мы на деле. Нельзя СМС-ить и охотиться. Это может подождать.  
Он фыркает от собственной шутки. А что? Кто-нибудь должен оценить, какой он шутник, а Сэм явственно не годится для этого, судя по тому, как он сейчас хмуро изображает всеми своими шестью с лишком футами «вовсе ты не смешной». Поджатые губы, сердитые ямочки на щеках — вот это вот всё.  
— Может быть что-то неотложное. Прости, — Сэм посылает в сторону Дина извиняющуюся улыбку и прикладывает палец к экрану. — Привет. Что такое, Оливер?  
Дин смотрит в темную глубину монтажной коробки. Кажется, она смотрит в ответ. Он прикусывает собственный фонарик и режет второй провод. А потом почти давится проклятущей штуковиной, когда слышит, с чем именно Сэм помогает Оливеру.  
— Я прямо посредине процесса, так что давай побыстрее. Переходишь на Gmail... это G-M-A-I-L. Точка. Ком.  
Дин сует фонарик обратно в карман и громко захлопывает дверцу монтажной коробки. Звук эхом разносится по океанариуму, но если войдет охранник, Дин будет более чем счастлив отмудохать его, причем безвозмездно. Он в настроении зарядить в грызло.  
— Ты должен ввести свой логин и пароль. Те, которые я записал на том сти...  
Сэм неверяще смотрит на Дина, когда тот выдирает мобилу из рук брата. Он заметно напрягается — взводится, как тугая пружина, и чуть расслабляется, лишь когда Дин начинает говорить.  
— Привет, земляк. Сэм просто нереально занят своим собственным делом и сейчас тебе не сможет помочь. Гугль тебе в помощь. Adios.  
На секунду Дин ожидает, что Сэм ему вмажет. Сердитые звуки, исходящие от него одного, заставили бы кучу менее храбрых людей бежать без оглядки. Но Сэм не принимается махать кулаками. Вместо этого он прямо идет за телефоном:  
— Нет. Эй, нет. Чувак! Отключись сейчас же. — Ноздри Сэма раздуваются. — Ты что себе думаешь? Отдай назад. — Он тянется, чтобы достать, но Дин держит телефон в вытянутой руке. — Я должен быть доступен на случай, если кому-то понадобится помочь.  
— На случай, если кому-то понадобится помочь залогиниться в его трахнутом Gmail-аккаунте?  
— Прежде всего сколько шума из-за того, что я поучил кого-то логиниться в его Gmail-аккаунте! — иронизирует Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Пошел ты! — Дин делает шаг в сторону Сэма, размахивая телефоном. — Я понимаю: классное чувство, что все эти ребята заглядывают тебе в рот. Но мы здесь в середине работы!  
— И они все тоже в середине работы! Это было не срочно, но могло было быть! Отдай назад, — говорит Сэм и плавно переходит от бесстрашного вождя к настырному двенадцатилетнему мальчишке: — Дай сюда!  
— Нет! — говорит Дин очень весомо и зрело, потому что когда Сэму двенадцать, ему шестнадцать. Дин отодвигает Сэмов телефон, чтоб не дотянуться, но Сэм использует свое (чрезвычайно несправедливое) преимущество — страшно длинные руки. Наконец он случайно выбивает телефон из руки Дина, гаджет скользит по полу через всю длинную комнату, освещая ее голубым мерцанием.  
— Экран разбился, — вскрикивает Сэм, подхватывая мобильник. Он тычет в треснувшую поверхность и сердито сводит брови. — Он... он сломался. Чес-слово, Дин, я...  
Что Сэм собирается чес-слово делать, Дин никогда не узнает, потому что внезапно у него возникает свистящий шум в ушах и давление в легких, как будто в него вколотили по-настоящему пушечный удар мячом. Зрение затуманивается, но даже внезапно заволокшимся взглядом он видит, как дыхание Сэма поднимается вверх белым облачком.  
Потом призрак толкает его лицом в пол, земля бросается ему навстречу, и Дин не видит больше вообще ничего. Он изо всех сил вцепляется ногтями в плитку и сражается за малейший глоток воздуха. Что-то проносится над его головой, и давление наконец отпускает.  
Дин перекатывается на спину, откашливаясь и восстанавливая дыхание.  
Сэм стоит над ним с железной кочергой, зажатой мертвой хваткой, и широченная грудь вздымается так же тяжело, как у Дина. Это никогда не станет легче — пройти на волосок от смерти и прокачать соответствующий адреналин по венам.  
— Давай, — говорит Сэм, предлагая руку, и Дин не настолько горд, чтобы отказать ему. Он хватается за руку и подымается. Сэм глядит на свой расколотый смартфон, потом обратно на Дина.  
— Замнем?  
— Конечно. Ты поймал облик призрака?  
— Да. Выглядит, как наш парень. Одежда казалась правильной.  
— Так что, это реально обычное «посолить и сжечь»? Я все еще жду сюжетного поворота.  
— Думаю, на один день тебе хватит сюжетных поворотов, — раздраженно говорит Сэм и направляется в музей.  
Он без конца посылает возмущенные взгляды в сторону Дина, пока они вдвоем слаженно открывают музейную витрину, разливают бензин и рассыпают соль. Потом выйдет статья про то, что вандалы вломились в музейное крыло и уничтожили исторические артефакты, но тогда они уже будут за мили и мили отсюда.  
На обратном пути Дин останавливается около медуз. Сэм не ехидничает, вместо этого останавливается позади.  
Тихо, как на кладбище. Единственный источник света — в аквариуме.  
Сэм смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Как привык, когда был ребенком и всё поражался грандиозности... ну, практически всего, что не было их привычной жизнью.  
Когда впервые охота привела их в большой город, и Сэм с трепетом взирал на небоскребы. Когда они пришли в музей искусств в каком-то занюханном городке, и Сэм впал в экстаз из-за керамических собачек, выставленных в нем. Когда Дин пересек границы штата, чтобы школьник Сэм мог попасть на встречу в магазин «Бордерз» {5}, где его любимый в то время автор (чтоб ему сдохнуть, если Дин сможет вспомнить кто) подписывал книги, и Сэм встал в невъебенно длинную очередь, только чтобы получить эту хренову царапульку и пару ободряющих слов, и просто сиял всю дорогу обратно. Когда Дин затянул старшеклассника Сэма на бурлеск-шоу {6}, и он изо всех сил старался показать, что выше той вульгарщины, по которой тащится Дин, но все равно, его глаза загорались, когда он следил за танцем.  
Так давно Дин не видел, что Сэм глядит вот таким образом. И это понятно: с тех пор он вырос и прошел через серьезное дерьмище... конечно, его восторженность перед миром померкла. Но, блядь, когда же еще грузануться ностальгией, как не здесь и сейчас: простенькое дело, их всего двое, и глаза Сэма подернуты слезами от созерцания красоты.  
А, нафиг. Дин тоже может это оценить. Охота не всегда легка. Обычно нет — кровь, кишки, распи... да, и раскапывать могилы.  
Но здесь, в этой тихой комнате, рядом с Сэмом, такое чувство, что всё оно того стоит.  
— Это... э, клево, — говорит Дин и понимает, что взял неверный тон, когда Сэм одаряет его тяжелым взглядом. Ясно, еще злится. Замять не замялось.  
Сэм марширует к выходу из океанариума.

***

  
Столовая, где они остановились на перекус, грязная и обшарпанная, и Дин чувствует себя совсем как дома. Конечно, там ничего похожего на эти липкие скатерти, официанток в желтых платьях и подозрительно заляпанные столовые приборы. Может, он пять лет и готовит на собственной кухне, но всю жизнь ел с таких же недомытых ложек.  
Сэм сидит прямо, будто аршин проглотил, и старательно пялится в окно. Со места напротив у Дина потрясающий вид из первого ряда на Сэмову злость. И он не просто злой. Он еще и устал до мозга костей, растрепанные пряди волос падают ему на лицо, под глазами темные круги, и тянется эта бодяга с трёхдневной щетиной типа «забыл побриться».  
Дин, скорее всего, сам выглядит не намного лучше. Мать вашу, они стареют.  
— Я починю твою долбаную мобилу, — говорит он наконец взамен извинения.  
— Ты идиот, если думаешь, что это из-за мобильника, — угрюмо отвечает Сэм.  
— Привет, у нас специальное рождественское предложение — эгног! {7} — щебечет официантка, прежде чем Дин успевает втиснуть слово. У нее потрясающее тело, которое не может испортить даже мешковатое платье, длинные волосы и ногти с блестящим лаком — именно тот тип девушки, с каким Дин замутил бы, если бы не чувствовал себя таким же уставшим, как Сэм. — Вам принести?  
— Нет, спасибо, — говорит Сэм в тот же момент, когда Дин говорит: «О, да!», и девушка моргает, но все равно делает отметку в своем блокнотике.  
Сэм держит улыбку, пока делается заказ, но она сразу же тухнет, когда официантка отходит.  
— Почему ты не доверяешь мне? — наконец спрашивает он, и это так не в масть, что Дину остается только хлопать глазами в замешательстве. — Ты не веришь, что я могу руководить этой операцией. Все твои мелкие подколки про тех, кто в бункере, а теперь это?  
— Чего-о? Ерунда, конечно, я тебе доверяю. Я не хотел случайных людей в бункере, потому что это наше место, а не... затраханный проходной двор для всех. Его можно разбить, но не разбить в нем лагерь. — Дин трясет головой. — Здорово, что ты нашел себя в этом лидерстве и что хочешь быть вожаком, но ты малость перебрал с ним.  
— Я должен, — отвечает Сэм, пожимая плечами. — Кто-то должен это делать.  
— Ты тут заработался вусмерть. Спишь три часа? Ищешь новые дела для всех них и сведения, чтобы помочь нам против Михаила? Всегда на связи... когда бы им ни понадобился? Ты не можешь заниматься всем этим в одно и то же время. Что-нибудь надо отдать.  
— Это всё на мне, Дин! Ясно? — огрызается Сэм, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в край стола. — Они все — моя ответственность. Они были испуганы, пойманы в западню в совершенно другом, в нашем мире с другими правилами, и им нужен предводитель и цель, и если бы я не держал их вместе...  
— Дай мне разобраться с Михаилом.  
Вот это уже на Дине, это охереть как точно.  
— Он провел тебя через ад. Ты мой брат. Это всегда моя ответственность, — Сэм делает паузу на долю секунды. — Я отлично, Дин.  
Дин безрадостно смеется.  
— Ты не «отлично».  
— А какой у меня выбор? — Сэм проводит рукой по лицу.  
— Попросить меня помочь, не? Я прямо здесь. Ты даже не думал об этом! Бля, ты забыл, что мы же с тобой можем работать над делами.  
Сэм поднимает взгляд на Дина, и выражение у него, как будто ему снова десять лет. Словно он работает над школьным проектом, который не совсем получается, и отчаянно не хочет просить Дина помочь ему с клеевым пистолетом.  
— Мне нужно было справиться с этим самому. И после Михаила ты точно был не в лучшей форме.  
— Когда это помогало мне сидеть на жопе ровно и сложа руки? — фыркает Дин. — Сэм, харэ. Раз ты увяз во всем этом деле в роли шефа, то я хочу внести свою долю. Я не буду пытаться и... и не украду твою славу, идет? Я буду по исследованиям, и звонкам с поля, и все такое прочее. Что бы ни понадобилось сделать.  
— Ты же ненавидишь с этим возиться. В особенности с исследованиями.  
— Да, ну... это часть работы. — Дин откидывается на стуле. — Обидно будет, если ты застрянешь за столом на весь день. Уверен, что книжки и знания — это твоя фишка, но ты так же хорош и в рубке голов. Чертовски хорош, я бы сказал.  
Сэм одаривает Дина неровной улыбкой.  
— Плюс, ты мой партнер. — Только сегодня спасший его шею. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в поле со мной. Но мы не можем быть в поле, если твоя голова не здесь. Потому что тогда... — Дин чиркает пальцем поперек горла. — Твоей голове реально недолго оставаться на плечах.  
Сэм в нерешительности прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Слушай. Лидер должен делегировать часть своих дел. Ты не видишь, что ли, я не знаю... какой-нибудь фиговый Джимми Пейдж сам себе устанавливает свет в своих шоу, как думаешь? Кто-то вроде тебя не может тратить свое время, снова и снова рассказывая народу, как включать и выключать их компы. — Дин усмехается. — Ты сам это сказал: мы в высшей лиге. Значит, нам лучше продолжать спасать людей на передовой, чем обеспечивать тыл.  
Сэм смотрит на Дина так долго, что становится неуютно, и наконец кивает.  
— Полагаю, я мог бы попросить Чарли провести курсы компьютерной грамотности для «чайников», — рассуждает он задумчиво. — А Джек мог бы научить народ вскрывать замки. Он будет так... так гордиться, что учит кого-то чему-то. И готов поспорить, Кас мог бы изобразить хороший повелительный фэбээровский голос, даже если ему, скорее всего, понадобится слегка подсказать, какие поддельные имена выбирать.  
Да уж, на ум приходит агент Агилера.  
— Верный настрой.  
— Отлично. Это даст мне больше времени на исследования, — говорит Сэм решительно, как раз когда официантка ставит перед ним его заказ. Вдобавок она расставляет на столе два бокала с эгногом.  
— Я знаю, вы не заказывали его, но это Рождество, так что... бокал от заведения, — говорит она, подмигивая. Сэм неловко благодарит ее и пристально изучает напиток, как будто никогда не видел эгног раньше. Официантка осчастливливает Дина его гамбургером и приостанавливается, чтобы снова взглянуть на Сэма, прежде чем уйти.  
— Эй, погоди. Исследования. Ну нет. Тебе нужен передых. К примеру, эта официантка? Абсолютно запала на тебя, — Дин заговорщически понижает голос, наклоняется поближе. — Нужна огневая поддержка? {8}  
— Нет, Дин, брось, — с улыбкой отвечает Сэм. — Я в порядке.  
— Чувак. В этот раз апокалипсис не дышит нам в спину. Поживи чуток.  
— А насчет Михаила? Гром в конце концов грянет.  
— Будем переживать неприятности по мере поступления, — легко обещает Дин. — Но ты не будешь готов ни к каким архангельским разборкам, если измочалишь себя к тому времени, когда он появится, до тебя доходит? Это не спринт. Это...  
— Марафон, да, я понял, — прерывает его Сэм. — Просто... последнее время было погано.  
Он прикусывает костяшки пальцев. Дин читает между строк. Сэм влез в это, чтобы быть при деле. Дин раньше тоже так делал, оставался на своей строительной площадке допоздна и брал дополнительные смены, чтобы в конце концов измучиться до предела и отрубиться в постели Лизы без ночных кошмаров. Только работал половину времени.  
Чем бы ни забивал он свою жизнь, когда он был без Сэма, все пошло прахом, как только Сэм восстал из мертвых. Худо дело, когда один из них без другого, и Дин надеялся, что они смогут отвертеться от такого в ближайшем будущем. Но если не смогут, Сэм выдернет его обратно, на каком бы краю он ни оказался.  
И если возглавлять этих людей — призвание его новоявленного заместителя, Дин прикроет его спину. Потому что это их дело. То, что они делают. И Сэм не по-детски хорош в нем, даже хотя до хренища уступчив.  
— Я не скажу ему «да» снова. И Кас понял бы, если б он все еще был у меня в котелке.  
Сэм пожимает плечами: не убежден.  
— Он должен попросить снова, — продолжает Дин, в той же мере уговаривая себя, как и Сэма. Тот призрак напомнил ему, на что это похоже — утопать на суше, и он не рвется, блядь, повторить эту херню. — Когда Каса вытащили из Джимми Новака, ему пришлось просить снова.  
Он говорит это, но думает о сосуде Рафаэля, cникшем в инвалидном кресле. Как он был не в состоянии сказать «да» или вообще мало чего сказать, и Рафаэль все равно прорвался силой. Как Кастиэль обещал, что таким — или хуже — он в конце концов станет после того, как его поимеет архангел, но по какой-то причине Михаил потрудился залатать его, прежде чем отпустить.  
Прошло слишком легко, и они оба понимают это.  
Дин ничего этого не произносит, но он знает, что Сэм тоже должен так думать. Если он сам соединил эти кусочки, то и Сэм, безусловно, тоже. Сэму тоже плотно, во всех подробностях известна одержимость. Дин даже не знает, как заговорить с ним о чем-то из того, что произошло в последнее время. Как будто объяснять, что такое «в морду», человеку, которого молотят, как боксерскую грушу, каждый чертов день. Даже если Сэм не надумает сравнить, хватит того, что Дин это сделает. Ну и, для начала, он не из тех, кто делится.  
Ему охеренно повезло, что Сэм в последнее время недолго держит обиды.  
— Да, конечно. Он должен попросить снова, — повторяет Сэм. Он сдвигает брови и потирает большим пальцем правой руки согнутые костяшки левой.  
Дин слишком часто играл с этим парнем в покер от скуки, чтобы пропустить его сигналы.  
Он потирает собственный подбородок. Закрывает глаза. Выдыхает.  
Далеко не «всё хорошо, прекрасная маркиза», но для них очень даже ничего. Конец света не наступил, небо не разверзлось от Михайлова гнева — пока еще, и Сэм на его стороне. Этого последнего, на самом деле, и одного хватит. Небеса могут разверзаться сколько влезет.  
— Значит, потрахаться ты не хочешь? Разве мы не можем просто взять паузу и...  
— Можем. Просто я не в настроении провести свободное время, сколько бы его у меня ни было, с кем-то, кого не знаю. — Сэм отхлебывает эгног. Всегдашний узел внутри Дина развязывается сам собой. Михаил, не Михаил... — Мы должны воспользоваться моментом.  
— Поехали куда-нибудь, — Дин улавливает, что лежит в глубине его слов. — Ты и я.  
— Ага. — Сэм ставит чашку обратно на стол. Его глаза сверкают знакомым блеском энтузиазма. Дин не сознавал, как много он упустил, пока не увидел его во флуоресцирующем свете — свете, под которым лучше всего растут цветы... типа Винчестеров. — Эй, как насчет океанариума? Реально осмотреть его, а не просто бегать в поисках, чего бы сжечь.  
— Мне годится, — говорит Дин. — Хотя давай обсудим и другое. Просто на случай, если наши рожи окажутся в списке «Не впускайте этих сук, они поджигатели».  
Он достает из куртки фляжку, отвинчивает крышку и плещет ликера в собственную чашку и в Сэмову. Сэм открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, и тут же закрывает, растягивая в улыбке. Он достает телефон и ставит на беззвучный режим. Это символический жест, потому что мобильник в самом деле разбит вдрабадан и, вероятнее всего, больше никогда не примет звонки, но чтоб его адские гончие разорвали, если Дин все равно не оценит это.  
— Твое здоровье, Сэмми, — говорит он.  
— И твое.  
Сэм поднимает тост. Дин делает большой глоток приторно-сладкого эгнога и дожидается, чтобы послевкусие алкоголя пощипало язык.  
Смотрит наружу.  
Большие белые хлопья медленно падают на землю, паря и колыхаясь в ночном воздухе.  
Первый раз за долгое время ощущается Рождество.

================  
(С) sweetheartdean, 2018-12-22.  
(С) Перевод, Т.Модестова, 28.12.2018.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 имеется в виду тропическая рыбка Немо из мультфильма «В поисках Немо».  
> 2 яйца, авокадо, помидоры, отварная курица, лук, жареный бекон, сыр рокфор — мелко нарезанные, но не смешанные, на «подушке» из разных видов зеленых салатов.  
> 3 настоящая газета в Оклахоме. Ее шеф-редактор C.L. Harmon в 2013-м году выпустил книгу In the Midst of Reality: Mindset Compilations («Посреди реальности: собирание мышления»).  
> 4 сочетание 3D-фильма с дополнительными физическими эффектами в зрительном зале — движение воздуха, кресел, запахи и т.п.  
> 5 сеть книжных и музыкальных магазинов, закрылась в 2011-м.  
> 6 шоу обязательно включает в себя обнаженную натуру.  
> 7 эгног — традиционный рождественский коктейль, похожий на гоголь-моголь: молоко или сливки, сахар, пряности, сырое яйцо. В алкогольный вариант добавляют ром, виски.  
> 8 В оригинале wingman — ведомый в парном вылете самолетов, который прикрывает ведущего бой. В современном жаргоне это приятель, который помогает при знакомстве с девушкой.


End file.
